cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3
(Banner) CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (First Half).jpg|CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo (First Half) (Banner) CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo.jpg|CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo (Second Half) Summary ‘Happy 3rd Birthday - 3rd Anniv Tanks Promo’ is a promotion that has two different sections, celebrating CocoPPa's Play third anniversary. The first half started from 2/28/2017 to 3/17/2017 while the second half started was from 3/17/2017 to 4/3/2017. ---- CocoPPa Play will mark its 3rd anniversary on Mar. 13, 2017. For our valued customers with love...❤ Limited-time Special Promotion started! ❤ Promo Duration❤ 2/28(Tue)15:00~3/17(Fri)15:00(JST) CocoPPa Play has become 3 years old on 2017/3/13 (JST) thanks to your support! For our valued customers with love...❤ Limited-time Special Promotion started! ❤ Promo Duration❤ 3/17(Fri)15:00~4/3(Mon)15:00(JST) Note: The following is copied from the CocoPPA Play Mangement Team which could be found in the ‘Maintenance Info’ for a limited time. (‘Map’ > ‘What’s New’ . ‘Maintenance Info’). DO NOT EDIT IT IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS. We do not know the actual intention behind those meaning. ---- First Half Promotion Deals 'Bonus' Special Login Bonus More Bonus for Login for the 1st half of March Login Bonus starting 3/1 0:00JST Login in everyday & get Smile Point up to 60,000pt! 10 Play Ticket would come out on the last day!? Happy Birthday Bonus You will receive Special Present on our Birthday 3/13 JST 1. Happy 3rd Birthday Anniversary Wallpaper : All the users who have participated in 「HAPPY EGG」Event by 3/13 15:00 JST will receive the item "Happy 3rd Birthday Anniversary Wallpaper ver. A pink" : This Happy Wallpaper will be deposited into your Present Box by 3/13 16:00 JST Happy 3rd Birthday Anniversary Winking Face ver.A purple (Unofficial Name).jpg|Happy 3rd Birthday Anniversary Winking Face ver.A purple Happy 3rd Birthday Anniversary Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|Happy 3rd Birthday Anniversary Wallpaper ver.A pink : ※Please note that you need to be in a club to participate in 「HAPPY EGG」 event. 2. Happy 3rd Birthday Wink Face : All user who is in the Club that ranked 1st on 4th Day (3/13 17:00~3/14 14:00 JST) of 「HAPPY EGG」 Event will receive the item Happy 3rd Birthday Wink Face ver A. purple. : This Charming Face will be deposited into your Present Box by 3/14 15:00 JST. : ※Please note that the Rank will be determined at 3/14 14:00 JST. In order words, the Club to which you belong at 3/14 14:00JST is important!1 = 1.This is exactly what CocoPPa Play wrote. I think they are trying to say "In other words, your club's rank at 3/14 is important" = 'Premium Gacha' Super Special Discount for Premium Gacha! *'Free 1Play for the First time!' : Free 1Play All Eligible Gacha! Plus Special Discount till 3rd Play!? : 1st Play = Free : 2nd Play = 20 > 5 : 3rd Play = 20 >10 *'50% OFF 10Play for the First Time!' : 50% OFF 10Play for the First Time All Eligible Gacha! : Play 10Play for 100Coins! (Usual 200Coins} * Rare% Tripled!! : Rare % & SR % Tripled!! Face % & Stage % Tripled as well Bonus for 10Play! ' Play 10Play any Eligible Gacha & Get Special Bonus such as Premium Gacha Ticket You will GET 3 Bonus This Time! Plus, VIP Gacha Ticket % & Premium Rare Gacha Ticket % Tripled!? Don't Miss it! ●Promo Gacha● All Premium Gacha Released during 「Happy 3rd Birthday 3rd Anniv Promo」 ※All Designated Gachas have this label on the right side. 'VIP Gacha More Items for VIP Gacha! Popular Pose & Wallpaper Added to March VIP Gacha!! Enjoy our upgraded VIP Gacha!! 'Pack Items' Gacha Ticket Pack is back to answer your request. Choose whichever you want Super Discounted Premium Ticket Pack! For those who want to play as many Premium Gachas as Possible Super Discounted Premium Ticket Pack is now available! ※Purchase it from the "Buy Items" in the Event Super Discounted 10Play Ticket Pack! ' For those who want to play as many Premium Gachas as Possible Super Discounted 10Play Ticket Pack for Premium Gacha is now available! You can get bonus Items as well if you play "10Play +2Bonus"! ※Purchase it from the "Buy Items" in the Event 'Exchange Points Exchange it with Premium Ticket! Exchange Deal for 「Smile Points」&「Premium Gacha Ticket」: *20000 Points -> 10000 Points *1 Day 1 Time -> 1 Day 5 Time CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (Bonus).jpg|Bonus CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (Exchange Points).jpg|Exchange Points CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (Pack Items).jpg|Pack Items CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (Premium Gacha).jpg CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (VIP Gacha).jpg CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (Premium Gacha).jpg|Premium Gacha CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (VIP Gacha).jpg|VIP Gacha "Stay Tuned for The Second Half of Promo ♪ Ultimate Deal Promo is Only Available Now ❤ Please don't miss this chance, and enjoy CocoPPa Play ♪" Second Half Promotion Deals 'Bonus' Special Login Bonus ♪ MORE Bonus for Login for the 2nd half of Mar Login Bonus starting 3/15 00:00 JST ❤ Login every day & Get Smile Point up to 70000pt! Premium Rare Ticket would come out on the last day!? Super! Limited Twitter Bonus ♪ GET SPECIAL PRESENT BY FOLLOWING&RT (US) If you follow CocoPPa Play official Twitter account as of 4/3 15:00 JST and retweet the object tweet. Tens of winners selected in a drawing will receive a Grand Stage ❤ Important The object tweet has Japanese and English versions, you can retweet one of them. No need to retweet both versions of tweet. 'Cheer' Cheer and Get Special Item ♪ Collect Three Cookies by Cheering and Exchange it for Special Item! How to Play Step 1 ''' Cheer and Get Three Cookies ♪ You will get more than 10 Three Cookies every time Cheering once! The number of Three Cookies may vary every time you cheer ❤ '''Step 2 Collect Three Cookies by Cheering and Trade it for Special Item ♪ To Trade, go visit 'Trade Three Cookies for Item" on the TOP of Event page! ※ Three Cookies appear only during the Event "Poison Apple ". Please be careful. ※ You can get Three Cookies by Cheering till 3/26 15:00 JST, but exchange with Special Item is available from the result page of the Event "Poison Apple " till 4/2/15:00 JST. 'Premium Gacha' Super Special Discount for Premium Gacha! *'Free 1Play for the First time!' Free 1Play All Eligible Gacha! Plus Special Discount till 3rd Play!? 1st Play = Free 2nd Play = 20 > 5 3rd Play = 20 >10 *'50% OFF 10Play for the First Time!' 50% OFF 10Play for the First Time All Eligible Gacha! Play 10Play for 100Coins! (Usual 200Coins} *'Rare% Tripled!!' Rare % & SR % Tripled!! Face % & Stage % Tripled as well Bonus for 10Play! ' Play 10Play any Eligible Gacha & Get Special Bonus such as Premium Gacha Ticket You will GET 3 Bonus This Time! Plus, VIP Gacha Ticket % & Premium Rare Gacha Ticket % Tripled!? Don't Miss it! ●Promo Gacha● All Premium Gacha released during "Happy 3rd Birthday 3rd Anniv Promo ❤ 2nd" except a Gacha below ●Exception● The Premium Gacha supposed to be released on 3/22 15:00 JST would not come with the bonus of 10Play Ticket. ※ All Designated Gachas have this label on the right side. 'VIP Gacha All VIP Gacha Re-Released! All VIP Gachas re-release during 'Happy 3rd Birthday Anni Promo 2nd Half"! Choose your favorite VIP Gacha Only Now ❤ 'Pack Items' Bargain Items at the 2nd half of "Happy 3rd Anni Promo" ♪ Happy 2nd (3rd?) Birthday Anni Pack! Premium Rare Ticket Included!? Bargain Items only one time purchase per person! ※ Purchase it from the "Buy Items" in the Event ♪ Super Discounted Premium Ticket Pack! For those who want to play as many Premium Gachas as possible ❤ Super Discounted Premium Ticket Pack is now available! ※ Purchase it from the "Buy Items" in the Event ♪ 'Coin Purchase Promotion' Purchase Coins and Get Double Bonus ''♪'' Get Double Premium Tickets at the Coin Promo! Double Bonus reset everyday from Fri 3/31 15:00 to Mon 4/3 15:00 JSt Don't miss a chance! Renewal Info The price range of Coins you purchase for Premium Ticket during Promo will have "GET" stamp! 'Exchange Points' Exchange it with Premium Ticket! Exchange Deal for 「Smile Points」&「Premium Gacha Ticket」: *20000 Points -> 10000 Points *1 Day 1 Time -> 1 Day 5 Time CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (Bonus).jpg|Bonus CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (Cheer).jpg|Cheer CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (Premium Gacha).jpg|Premium Gacha CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (VIP Gacha).jpg|VIP Gacha CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (Pack Items).jpg|Pack Items CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (Coin Purchase Promotion).jpg|Coin Purchase Promotion CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Thanks Promo (Exchange Points).jpg|Exchange Points Ultim''ate Deal Promo is Only Available Now ❤'' Please don't miss this chance, and enjoy CocoPPa Play ♪ Thank You! Category:Events Category:Promotions Category:Anniversary